The present invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of 2,2′-[5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-1,3-phenylene]di(2-methylpropionitrile), which is more commonly known by its generic name, anastrozole.
Anastrozole is a non-steroidal aromatase inhibitor which is marketed for the treatment of advanced breast cancer.

A process for the preparation of anastrozole is disclosed in patent EP 0296749 B1. However, there is always a need to have alternative processes for the manufacture of commercially valuable pharmaceuticals.
The inventors have therefore developed a novel process for the preparation of anastrozole. The novel process involves the use of novel intermediates and affords anastrozole in high yield and high purity.